Dormire
by mikmik121
Summary: A storm comes overhead which sends the usually composed and confidential Romano into a worried fit. While looking for Belgium, he ends up in the wrong room to have Spain comfort him. Modern day, has anything really changed?


As a child, Romano never really depended on Spain as a father figure. But to his defense, the child had been living with Rome before he had gone to the Spaniard so it was someone understandable.

That and Romano seemed to hate his guts.

The little Italian never let anyone help or interlude when he needed it. A closed book many would say. Belgium and Netherlands never got any bad vibes from him though (probably because of his little crush on Belgium and his slight fear of the Dutch man).

But one night, the little Italian boy was awoken by loud noises and flashing outside his bedroom window. He squealed, falling out of bed in shock as thunder cracked nearby overhead. For a second, he laid on his floor until another bolt flashed and sent him beneath his covers in fear.

For a few minutes, he laid under his bed and cringed at every bolt of lightning until he finally went out to get Belgium or someone to keep him protected from the loud noises. But he blindly threw himself into the wrong room and wiggled his way into his Spanish boss' arms.

Feeling another body wiggle it's way into his arms, Spain awoke and looking down at the frightened child in the dark. "Roma...? What's wrong...?"

Lightning flashed outside quickly followed by a loud rumble of thunder that forced the young body to latch onto his chest. "Don't let it get me! I haven't done anything bad!"

"Get you...?" The Spaniard questioned to himself before holding Romano close to him once more. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you. If you want, I'll stay up all night and protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me-" another bolt of lightning struck outside. "Yes you can help me! Just keep it away from me stupid Spain!"

"Don't worry Romanito." He cooed, rubbing his back. When he noticed the child was shivering in his arms. "Are you cold?" Spain pulled the blanket over both of them. "Boss is going to keep you warm."

After a moment or so, his shaking didn't cease and he realized the child was crying into his night shirt. "Mi Roma...let me see your face..."

"N-No!" His voice shook, his body trembling worse in his arms now. "D-Don't look at me!"

Sighing, he pried the child off his clothes so he could see the tears and snot on Romano's face. "Romano...come on...nothing is going to happen while I'm watching you, I promise..."

He picked him up once more, going to the bathroom and washing Romano's face off while calming him down. "I'm right here so don't be scared...take a deep breath and I'll get you through this..."

He nodded and already began falling asleep when Spain carried the boy back to his room. Quickly, he decided against it and went back to his room to lay down. "Calm down...you know when I was your age, I hated storms too..."

"Liar..." Romano hissed, burying his face in Spain's sleeping shirt. "You aren't scared of them..."

"I was. But your grandpa used to sing an old song..." He hummed softly, rocking the child in his arms. The words were lost in the back of his mind but Romano could instantly pick up the familiarity of it. But it was always his brother he sung to.

Like that, he started crying again. Really loudly though, sobs wracking his small body. Spain abruptly stopped him hums and began brushing his hair softly while breathing innocent words to him. "Esta muy bueno mi Romanito...no esta mal...no esta mal..."

Spain started humming an old Spanish lullaby he heard from one of his bosses as a child, quickly calming Romano down. He hadn't heard this one before and in his heart, he felt that it was special. Just for him even.

As he calmed down, Spain chuckled and stroked his hair. "You like that one better Roma...? I need to remember that then..." And then he continued again which ultimately lulled the boy into a restless sleep beside him. "Sleep well my little Roma..."

* * *

Romano silently slipped through the blackened halls through the night. Although this wasn't his home, he was so used to the house that he knew where every crack and crevice was without even looking. He slowly went down the halls, stopping abruptly when hearing a low rumble in the distance.

He eventually opened up a bedroom door and slipped in soundlessly. There was not a moment before he slipped into bed beside someone, holding the other to him closely. They shifted and he froze in place. "L...Lovino...? What time is it...?"

The man looked over at the digital clock beside his bed. "Shut up." Spain sighed and turned around to face him. "It's not like I want to be here right now...I want to go home..."

Spain chuckled, brushing his hair softly. "Do you want me to drive you home right now-?"

He was cut off a second after the last word was uttered by Romano smashing himself into him. "Lovino...? Is something the matter?"

Another bolt of lightning flashed, making both of them jump in surprise. Although Spain laughed it off. "Man, that really came out of nowhere, didn't it Lovi? Sure woke me up!"

Still, Romano stayed completely silent in the Spaniard's arms. "Romanito, you're scared of the storm, aren't you?" Not a peep came out of him, he simply buried his face in the other man's shirt, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Boss won't tell anybody."

"Shut up..." He mumbled again, pressing his face against the warm fabric and shutting his eyes. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Don't worry Roma..." He purred, laying back down with the Italian in his arms snuggled close. "I'm going to be sure that you're alright tonight...I'll drive you home tomorrow if it makes you feel any better...okay?"

"It's fine..." He whispered, uncertainly wrapping his arms around the other man's torso. "Don't move...don't move and inch stupid Spain..."

He nodded and held him closer, rubbing his back gently and humming that soothing tune Romano - who would never admit - loved so much. Neither moved much now, just taking in each others company for a few minutes. Romano would cringe at any low rumble of thunder and even whimpered at one point.

"Don't you worry mi Romanito..." He soothed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I don't want you to be scared. It's just a little storm. Just try to listen to it and ignore the thunder..."

"That's stupid..." He mumbled, hiding his face and clamping his eyes shut. "I can't listen to it and ignore it. Just shut up, I don't wanna hear it..."

Sighing, the Spaniard began humming once more while brushing the man's arm. It worked for he fell silent and his shivering ceased. His breathing slowed to a soothed pace and a light snore eventually sounded from him. Yet at the same time, the Spaniard found himself asleep just the same.


End file.
